


Огненные цветы

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Ханбее просто хотелось, чтобы на один вечер старые товарищи объединились, вспомнили, что они, как раньше, — как всегда! — трудятся ради того, что считают правильным.
Kudos: 6





	Огненные цветы

Бывают дни, когда все происходит совсем не так, как представлялось. Ханбее как раз размышлял об этом, когда услышал недовольный голос Такизавы Сейдо:

— Зачем мы идем на этот чертов фестиваль? Что, фейерверка не видели никогда? — Такизава-сан оглядел разноцветный людской поток, стекающийся к парку Асакуса Сумида, откуда открывался лучший вид на реку во всем Токио. — У меня дело нераскрытое, а мы собираемся есть сладости и смотреть на цветные огоньки, как будто нам по десять лет.

— Сейдо, его второй месяц раскрыть не могут, а ты запланировал именно этим вечером добиться прорыва? — поддела его Акира-сан.

— Да, следователь Такизава, спасибо, что напомнил про дело банды Уэно. Я-то думал, оно уже давно раскрыто, и очень разочарован, — Сузуя включил официальный тон, который, признаться, немного пугал Ханбее — настолько не вязался с привычным поведением напарника.

— Но я... — Такизава-сан остановился посреди людского потока.

— До скорого, — бросил Сузуя, больше не обращая на него внимания, и нырнул в толпу возле лотка с разными вкусностями.

— Он шутит, Сейдо, идем, — Амон-сан потянул его за собой. — Все он помнит и знает, что дело сложное.

— Уже и генералом стал, а шуточки такие же глупые, как и раньше, — буркнул тот себе под нос.

Ханбее рассмеялся про себя. Он надеялся, что так оно и есть, и, несмотря на важный пост в TSC и множество утомительных обязанностей, Сузуя остался прежним. Сегодня в этом невысоком растрепанном мальчишке, без форменного кителя и золотых эполет, невозможно было узнать одного из самых знаменитых следователей TSC.

Ханбее нисколько не сомневался, что Сузуя-сенпай самый талантливый не только в TSC, но и среди следователей старого CCG, что он заслуживает всех высоких званий, которые получил. Но порой Ханбее ужасно об этом жалел, хотя и был бесконечно горд, что его командир и друг (ведь имеет же он право так его называть?) высоко поднялся в иерархии TSC. Кто заслуживал этого больше? Но Ханбее видел, как тяжел груз ответственности, и пусть сенпай часто казался веселым, он понимал, каких усилий тому стоило разбираться с множеством проблем. Правда, Сузуя порой позволял себе во время совещаний играть в какую-нибудь глупую игру вроде крестиков-ноликов с самим собой. Ханбее улыбнулся этой мысли.

Пока он размышлял, его спутники продолжали препираться.

— Мы же не просто развлекаться идем, — говорил вполголоса Амон-сан. — Абара хотел, чтобы мы вспомнили, как прежде все вместе ходили на фейерверки, еще в CCG. Если я правильно понял.

Мисато-сан фыркнула и отвернулась. Ханбее думал, она откажется от его предложения пойти с ними: с таким сомнением она посмотрела на него. Но все-таки пришла, к его удивлению. Хотя и без традиционного кимоно, в своем брючном костюме, была больше похожа на мужчину.

— Нет никакого CCG, и ничего как раньше тоже не будет, — бросил Такизава-сан.

Он только-только добился, чтобы его приняли обратно, теперь уже в TSC, и Ханбее никак не мог понять, доволен он или наоборот. Такизава-сан весь вечер был не в духе: его раздражали жара, солнце, бьющее в глаза, неудобная одежда, люди, запахи еды и все, что попадалось на глаза. Акира-сан поначалу брала его под руку и говорила что-то примирительное, но ее замечания становились все более колкими — еще немного, и будет ссора.

Амон-сан выглядел необычно в синем кимоно. Он не принимал участия в перепалке, больше вглядывался в толпу, ища опасность, будто все еще был на службе, а не пришел отдыхать. Мисато-сан тоже казалась настороженной и нервно сжимала кулаки, будто ей не хватало куинке.

Веселая прогулка, ничего не скажешь.

Ханбее тихо вздохнул и опустил глаза. Такизава-сан прав: CCG больше не CCG — хорошо это или плохо, — и уже ничего не будет как прежде. Ханбее просто хотелось, чтобы на один вечер старые товарищи объединились, вспомнили, что они, как раньше, — как всегда! — трудятся ради того, что считают правильным, и все, что случилось после того давнего летнего дня, не было напрасно.

Сенпай редко вспоминал что-то из прошлого, когда у него не было своего отряда, а сам он был напарником Шинохары-сана, но об одном дне он говорил. Тогда они вместе с другими следователями двадцатого района отправились на традиционный летний фестиваль с музыкой, вкусной едой на каждом шагу и обязательным фейерверком в конце. Он даже помнил фигуры, которые зажигали в ту ночь в небе Токио. Тогда-то Ханбее и решил, что они должны повторить это: ради того, чтобы помнить, что они (по чистой случайности) все еще живы, чтобы раздобыть еще немножечко счастливых воспоминаний, которые согреют когда-нибудь потом.

Но, похоже, остальные не поняли его задумку, и глупая идея трещала по швам.

Зато Сузуя-сенпай снова был похож на мальчишку с подтяжками, а не на серьезного ответственного командира, которым он старался быть на службе. Он как раз выбрался из галдящей шумной толпы с парой шпажек в руке.

— Смотри, что я принес! Настоящие икаяки! Этот для тебя. — Он протянул Ханбее палочку с нанизанными на нее сочными кусочками кальмара.

— Спасибо, сенпай, но... Не стоило беспокоиться.

— Ешь и не спорь. Я твой командир, в конце концов, и это приказ, — и, не меняя тона, продолжил: — У тебя есть рация, а, Ханбее?

— Да, я подумал, что если что-то случится...

— Ага, возможно, скоро случится. За торговыми лотками спорят двое. Человек и гуль. Человек выпил и ему весело, а гулю что-то не очень. В общем, позови-ка к ним патрульного, пусть присмотрит. О, там сладости! Надо взглянуть.

«Как? Как он успел между делом все это подметить?» — думал Ханбее, пока вытаскивал рацию и сообщал, что произошло.

— Эй, Абара-сан. — Акира-сан обернулась к нему. — Я не нарушу твои планы на праздник, если пристукну одного нытика прямо здесь и оставлю под кустом? Никто и не заметит.

— Да я и сам уйду, если так мешаю, — откликнулся Такизава-сан.

Ханбее виновато улыбнулся. Кажется, его затея всем причиняла неудобства. Он непременно решил бы, что снова сделал все неправильно, если бы не видел счастливое лицо сенпая, который, кажется, вовсе не обращал внимания на препирательства их спутников. И раз ему хорошо, то Ханбее подумал, что это перевешивает неловкость перед остальными.

— Неужели! Вся команда двадцатого района в полном составе! — загремел на всю улицу звучный голос Шинохары-сана, который поднялся из-за столика уличного кафе и вышел им навстречу.

Сузуя тут же возник рядом и с радостным воплем бросился к нему.

— Ого! Джузо, мой мальчик, как же давно мы не виделись? Последнее время мне все чаще встречался сам дракон-генерал-сан. Признавайся, куда ты его дел?

— Спросите Ханбее, Шинохара-сан! Он велел мне никаких генералов на праздник не тащить.

Шинохара звучно рассмеялся и сгреб Ханбее в медвежьи объятия.

— Ты молодец, парень, ты мне нравишься.

Ханбее подумал, что заливается сейчас краской. Но Шинохара, заметив его замешательство, только расхохотался снова, потрепал его по плечу и переключился на остальную компанию.

— Вы чего такие кислые? Знаете, если бы я командовал TSC, я бы запретил выносить с работы такие лица. Вы там отчеты не дописали, что ли? Или захватили дела с собой, чтобы прямо по дороге раскрыть все, что не смогли раньше, а? — Голос Шинохары-сана разлился густым теплым смехом.

— Мы не...

— Мы просто еще... — начали Такизава и Амон одновременно и переглянулись.

— Вы просто не умеете отдыхать, — вынес вердикт Шинохара.

— Или работать, — фыркнула Акира-сан вполголоса.

Амон засмеялся. Такизава обиженно поджал губы.

— Как вы поживаете, Шинохара-сан? — спросил Ханбее.

— Когда не консультирую TSC, ты хочешь сказать? Да вот вышел размять кости, старикам полезно гулять.

Уж на кого Шинохара не был похож, так это на старика, и даже трость, на которую он опирался, скорее придавала солидности, чем намекала на немощь.

Они продолжили путь к реке. Ханбее даже показалось, что настроение их маленькой компании немного изменилось. Рядом с Шинохарой невозможно было дуться, ссориться или раздражаться, он мгновенно заражал окружающих своим теплом и энергией.

— Кажется, там что-то происходит, м? Как думаешь?

В парке прямо на газоне собралась кучка людей. Должно быть, там продавали какие-то безделушки или выступали уличные музыканты — ничего особенного. Сузуя оторвался от компании и стремительно направился туда. Что он учуял: запах карамели или еще одной уличной потасовки? Ханбее доверял его чутью полностью и поспешил следом за ним.

На полянке стояла девочка лет десяти в ярком праздничном платье и с веселыми хвостиками на голове, а за ее спиной расцветал целый куст живых переливчатых ветвей-кагуне. Они покачивались, как змеи перед заклинателем, и грозили в любой момент пронзить случайную жертву.

Так часто бывает: ребенку-гулю страшно, и это провоцирует первое появление кагуне. Опасно и для окружающих, и для ребенка, который ощущает небывалую силу и не знает, как ею управлять. Только пугается еще больше.

Правда, девочка не выглядела напуганной, скорее она наслаждалась всеобщим вниманием. Родителей поблизости видно не было.

— Оу, кто-то здесь очень неосторожно размахивает оружием. — Сузуя незаметно протиснулся через плотную толпу людей и уже стоял перед девочкой. — У меня тоже кое-что есть.

Ханбее прикусил губу — сейчас что-то будет. Но маленькая нарушительница порядка даже не взглянула в сторону Сузуи, ветви кагуне удлинились, по ним побежали пульсирующие сполохи.

— У меня все равно круче!

Кажется, она сама была в восторге от только что открывшихся способностей. Но Сузуя не собирался ей уступать:

— А вот и нет! — От веселого, даже хулиганского, тона Сузуи по спине Ханбее пробежал холодок.

Когда-то давно в порыве безудержного любопытства он откопал одну из старых записей с камеры наблюдения в архиве и увидел совершенно сумасшедшего мальчишку, он щедро лил чужую кровь и смеялся. Ханбее ужаснулся. И еще больше полюбил своего сенпая за тот путь, который он прошел с тех пор.

Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, ему становилось не по себе.

Девчонка, конечно, не представляла, кто перед ней, и только крикнула упрямо:

— А вот и да! — И закружилась быстрее. Острые отростки разветвились еще больше, и теперь она уже напоминала дерево. Хищное, смертоносное дерево.

Толпа зевак вокруг только росла. Люди, захваченные странным зрелищем и будто совсем забывшие об опасности, не думали звать миротворцев, зато не забывали снимать видео. Ханбее опомнился: все это могло плохо закончиться. Он мысленно зажмурился, как перед прыжком в воду с трамплина, и, протиснувшись через толпу, попытался отодвинуть непрошенных зрителей от опасной близости к кагуне.

— Не стойте здесь, пожалуйста. Вас могут поранить, — повторял он, заставляя зевак сделать хотя бы полшага назад. — Вы можете случайно напугать ребенка. Будьте добры, отойдите, прошу вас.

Люди отодвигались, но продолжали одурело снимать на камеры телефонов, не замечая ничего опасного в ситуации. «Если это дойдет до Управления... Нет, не так — когда дойдет».

Толпа вздохнула в едином порыве, когда «ветви» пронеслись над головами, и тут только Ханбее пришло в голову, что Сузуя там, прямо перед мелкой негодницей, и кто знает, что ей... Он обернулся мгновенно, готовый вмешаться, и замер. Сузуя шагнул прямо в вихрь из кагуне и — Ханбее почти задохнулся от ужаса — поймал девчонку за руки, и теперь они вместе кружились, взявшись за руки, словно дети.

«Не надо, остановитесь, сенпай. Что мы скажем Маруде?», — бессильные слова рвались наружу, но сейчас главной задачей Ханбее стало увести людей подальше, и он пустил в дело неизвестно откуда взявшийся командный голос и свой немалый рост. Толпа немного отхлынула.

А через пару минут Сузуя уже вручал взволнованную девочку нашедшимся родителям.

***

Река совершенно гладкая и ровная, как зеркало. Ее черная поверхность удваивает немыслимые картины, загорающиеся в небе: изящных драконов с длинными хвостами, сияющие цветы и невиданных огненных птиц. Все они поднимаются на высоту, раскрываются во всей красоте и осыпаются блестящими брызгами.

Запах карамели мешается с навязчивым запахом пороха. Сузуя ест леденец и неотрывно следит за игрой огней в небе. Амон обнимает Акиру за плечи, Сейдо ворчит, но Акира притягивает его к себе. Сузуя опирается на плечо Ханбее и подпрыгивает, чтобы заглянуть за спины, как мальчишка. Амон предлагает его подсадить, Сузуя думает минуту (мучительную для Ханбее минуту, потому что он совсем не уверен, что сенпай откажется), потом отвергает предложение: мол, зашибу кого-то ногой, и праздник будет испорчен. Гори Мисато хмуро смотрит на них и складывает руки на груди. Она единственная не улыбается.

— Им вроде бы хорошо, — Ханбее словно оправдывается.

Она оценивающе смотрит на него, потом фыркает и отворачивается.

— Ты слишком добрый, — говорит Мисато-сан, не глядя на него. — Сохрани это.

Ему кажется или она правда это сказала? Здесь слишком шумно, чтобы разобрать.

Он смотрит, как в небе распускается очередной цветок, осыпает огненные лепестки в воду реки, слышит рядом знакомый смех.

Возможно, кое-что ему удалось.


End file.
